vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
III FORTUNE III
Who is Fortune? III FORTUNE III -AKA- Fortune, is an aspiring streamer and the Council Membe''r of a certain Mafia Group. Entering VRChat during August 2018 after ending the war between the 4 Powerhouse and took on the form of a pink-haired bunny as his new vessel. Positioned as the Council Member of a certain Mafia group, and responsible for the budget flow and the dirty work. '''Fortune as Fortune' There is little to be known about Fortune. He tends to hide a lot about himself. He doesn't talk that much around people and always seem to be sitting alone by the corner, observing people around him. In the past... It was only mentioned a few times regarding the previous life of Fortune. * He was from a faraway kingdom in another world that got destroyed entirely. * He was the only member of his party that lived till today, due to his last effort using magick to seal his soul and transfer it into the moon. * 800 years passed, he woke up from his concealment. With no physical body, he travels far into the metaverse searching for the perfect vessel he can use and sustain the instability of his soul. * He took the form of a maid rabbit beastkin, fragile body yet manage to sustain the amount of instability in his soul. After achieving a perfect vessel that could withhold his soul intact, he walks bewilderingly into various places to gain intellect of the current world he is living. His journey collides him with a giant Kermit frog, who later on introduce him to a man sitting alone in The Great Pug. Donned his black suit, the hair as bright red as the fire, he was known as Dragonstrife, the soon to be the one who ruled the underworld and the one who took Fortune under his wing. The Mafia Familia By meeting and associating with Dragonstrife for a good long time, he' is soon recruited in as an underling, swore fielty and to be on serves under the name and the wing of the Dragon. In his journey as a newcomer, he met another member of the Mafia such as Killdozer, Redths, and Alyxx who is the Council member and regarded high in rank. Fortune spends most of his time standing and walking the same path as Dragonstrife did, he slowly crawled his way up in rank as a trusted member of the council. The journey with the Mafia slowly recovers his power into a state where he can use most of the halves, what he could in the previous life, by thus he went back into the moon again to harness his soul. A year passed, Fortune is now one of the council members. Responsible for the accountant of the Mafia, he funded the mafia inside out with his wealth from the company empire he built on the moon. The Moon and The Soul. Even with a new vessel, the moon is still his main body and the heart of his life. Knowing that if he took out all of his soul into his new body, worse yet into the metaverse, it will cause a catastrophe for the instability, potentially destroying everything it touches. Afraid of such tragedy to happen, Fortune created the MoonBunny, a creature created entirely of his soul and energy from the sun and star. He built an empire on the moon with his kin, running a sweet factory selling cakes and candies as it was famous among the metaverse child. Hiding the fact that, it exists to harness the soul and keep it stable so it won't destroy the universe 30 light-years away. Appearance Fortune at an early age possesses the iconic pink hair and purple eyes with an average height of 165cm. His iconic cute maid uniform distinct him from another. However soon, he changed his appearance over time. Currently, Fortune has a cyan-blue eyes with a mix of a little bit of purple, hair coloured with cyan blue and pink, Fortune are the very few who have a mix of the two rare colour (I mean, not a lot of people like pink, it sad uwu) "...what do you mean? Pink is nice, even man can wear it proudly!" -Fortune 2018 Fortune owned a lot of different kind of outfit and appearance that he doesn't use regularly. Sometime he would just be in his chibi form, while most he will just appear using his black hoodies. Trivia * yet unknown creature who concealed his soul into the moon core for 800 years. * Took up the bunny girl appearance after travelling into the metaverse. * Built an empire on the moon while keeping the universe from total annihilation due to the immense magick mana tempered by the cosmos energy for 800 years. * Love chicken nugget and cheese the most. * Couldn't handle sweet too much. * Couldn't handle horror or scary stuff. * Awkward silent and doesn't talk much. * like singing. LINK Youtube Twitter TwitchCategory:People Category:Characters Category:Rabbit Category:Articles Still Underconstruction